Game
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: Tradução "Eu quero ver como ele se parece quando chupa alguém" Oneshot,the GazettE,RxR


**Titulo: **Game

**Autora: **Chibi-chan

**Tradutora: **Cherry-in-Wonderland.

**Beta da tradução: **Ana Sparrow

**Gênero: **Comédia.

**Pares:** RukiXReita, UruhaXAoi

**Advertências:** Palavrões, atos sexuais sugeridos, uso inadequado de objetos inanimados.  
**Retratação: **Obviamente os créditos desta fanfic pertencem unicamente a Chibi-chan, eu apenas a traduzi, com concentimento dela.

**Agradecimentos: **Primeiramente a autora, Chibi-chan por ser um doce de pessoa e me permitir traduzir sua fic sem maiores problemas. Segundo, a minha beta querida, Aninha, que me ajudou muito com as dúvidas em algumas expressões, revisou a fic e ainda me atura no msn com todas as minhas loucuras. Obrigada, viu?

**Sinopse: **"Eu quero ver como ele se parece quando chupa alguém"

**Nota da Autora¹ :** Esta idéia me saiu do nada e, provavelmente será uma das fics mais vulgares que eu já escrevi, de longe (incluindo a última que escrevi) e isto é para xkyoxrukix porque ela é simplesmente cheia de carinho. Obrigada por continuar a me incentivar!

"Pessoal, estou entediado" Kai reclamou.

"Eu também. Vamos fazer algo?" Uruha sugeriu. Todos assentiram.

Os rapazes tinham acabado o ensaio mais cedo e agora estavam se refrescando na casa de Reita. Kai sentou no chão em frente ao televisor; Uruha e Aoi ocuparam um sofá, com o moreno sentado no descanso do braço, enquanto o loiro estava sentado no sofá propriamente dito. Reita estava sentado em sua própria poltrona com Ruki sentando na mesa de café no meio de todos eles.

"Filmes? Já que Reita tem um monte deles" Uruha sugeriu de novo.

"Não, nós praticamente já vimos tudo" Kai explicou. Todos concordaram novamente.

"Hmm..." Aoi começou, olhando ao redor da sala. Ele avistou uma garrafa vazia de cerveja em cima da TV. "Ah! Eu sei!" Todos levantaram as cabeças empolgados ao som de sua voz animada. "Girar a garrafa¹" Gemidos de desaprovação foram ouvidos em toda a sala quando o guitarrista levantou do sofá para pegar a garrafa.

"Aoi-kun, você não pode pensar em nada mais inteligente? "Kai perguntou.

"Sim, o que somos – estudantes do ensino médio?" Ruki debochou.

"Ele só quer ver a gente se pegar" Reita acrescentou.

"Eu não me importaria com isso" terminou Uruha. Reita jogou uma almofada que estava segurando direto no loiro e o acertou bem na cara "Que merda, Reita?" Uruha gritou enquanto se preparava pra atirá-la de volta no baixista.

"Hey, hey rapazes, se acalmem, por favor" Aoi disse tranquilamente quando se levantou indo para o meio da sala. "Isso vai ser diferente. Ao invés de ter duas pessoas uma em cada ponta da garrafa se beijando, nós vamos deixar a pessoa que girou a garrafa ordenar a pessoa em quem a garrafa parou a fazer o que diabos ele mandar. E eu quero dizer qualquer coisa. O próximo a girar será aquele que foi vítima da rodada anterior. Ok?" Aoi terminou com um sorriso no rosto.

Os outros membros se encaram como se estivem tentando encontrar um acordo. Depois de um tempo, ninguém recusou.

"Soa bom o bastante para mim. Isso deve ser divertido", Kai concordou. Todos os outros deram um som de aprovação e se reuniram no chão onde Kai estava sentado.

"Certo, legal. Vou começar" Aoi colocou a garrafa para baixo "Prontos?"

"Não, espere. Não comece sem mim", Reita interrompeu. "Está tão quente que vou pegar algo gelado para me refrescar." Então saiu rapidamente para buscar o que precisava na cozinha e sentou de volta. "Muito melhor" disse o baixista enquanto prendia em sua boca, o que parecia ser um picole

Aoi começou a girar a garrafa e parou em Uruha.

"Yay !" Aoi aplaudiu alegremente.

"Faça isso direito, Aoi, " Ruki declarou.

"O que é que você quer que eu faça, Aoi-sama?" Uruha disse em um tom de voz sedutor enquanto ele se inclinava para mais proximo de Aoi e sorriu.

O outro guitarrista lhe devolveu um sorriso e disse, "Eu quero que você cante do jeito que o Ruki cantava tempos atrás". O sorriso do guitarrista loiro desapareceu. "Oh sim, não esqueça de fazer a dancinha com as mãos também."

"Por que você está me fazendo cantar quando você sabe que eu sou o pior cantor da banda?" Uruha reclamou, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, fazendo beicinho.

"Porque é engraçado, por isso.". Ruki riu.

"Vamos lá, Uruha, é apenas um jogo" "Kai tentou dizer tão serenamente quanto possível, mesmo que ele também estivesse se segurando para tentar suprimir o riso.

"Apenas faça, Uruha-kun. Mesmo que você não consiga ser tão bom quanto eu" Ruki deu de ombros.

"Cale-se, Ruki. Eu definitivamente irei pegar você de volta" Uruha desafiou apontando o dedo para o vocalista. Ele se levantou e deu um suspiro profundo. Começou a cantar e dançar _Akai One Piece_. Todos explodiram numa crise de risos quando o guitarrista ficou vermelho brilhante.

"Uruha, Uruha, pare, pare, você está se parecendo com um total idiota agora" Reita disse entre gargalhadas apertando o estômago. Ruki, Kai e Aoi já rolavam no chão.

Uruha parou de cantar e dançar e se sentou de novo. "Calem a boca!" Ele gritou enquanto enviava olhares mortais a todos na sala. Isso só os fez rir ainda mais forte e mais alto. "Danem-se vocês caras! É minha vez". O loiro bruscamente agarrou a garrafa e girou assim que as risada diminuiram um pouco. A garrafa pousou em Ruki. Uruha observou e deu a ele um sorriso malígno.

"Ah cara, é melhor isso ser bom" Aoi disse esfregando as mãos juntas.

"O que você quer que eu faça, Uruha-sama?" Ruki zombou com as mesmas palavras que Uruha tinha dito antes.

O guitarrista sorriu maliciosamente e cruzou os braços. "Eu disse que eu ia te pegar de volta, né? Então essa tem que _ser _a melhor idéia de todas"

"Anda logo, o que é?" Kai perguntou, ficando ansioso de repente.

O Loiro deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto. "Eu quero ver como ele se parece quando chupa alguém".

Todo o mundo na sala ofegou, menos Ruki que parecia ligeiramente divertido com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"E como nós vamos ver isso?" Aoi questionou curioso, enquanto também dava uma olhada ao redor da sala.

Uruha pensou por um momento e deu uma olhada novamente ao redor da sala. E viu Reita e de repente uma idéia veio a sua cabeça. "Bem ali". Ele apontou para o baxista. "Se levante, Reita-kun. E põe o picolé na altura do seu pau".

Aoi e Kai fizeram um 'o' com a boca e olharam de Ruki pra Reita. Levou ao loiro algum tempo para registrar o que o colega de banda tinha dito.

"Eh? Quê?" Ele perguntou parecendo confuso.

"Você me ouviu. Apenas faça" Uruha ordenou.

O baixista hesitou mas mesmo assim se levantou, colocando o picolé ao nível de seu membro, segurando o palito com ambas as mãos para mantê-lo ereto.

"Então...Você vai fazer isso, Ruki-kun?" Uruha sorriu ao vocalista quando ele apoiou as mãos para se levantar.

O vocalista deu um sorriso desafiador ao guitarrista. "Foda-se, vou sim." Esta era a oportunidade para seduzir o baixista, ele não ia deixar que ela lhe escapasse tão facilmente. Ele então virou para olhar Reita que parecia um pouco nervoso com todo esse tormento.

Todo mundo observou de olhos arregalados. Ruki rastejou lentamente até o outro e ficou de joelhos quando já estava de frente pra ele. Ele deu para a sala outra olhada, então colocou as mãos na lateral da cintura de Reita, como que para segurá-lo no lugar, antes de se virar para o picolé e escorregar a língua sobre a ponta. Kai ofegou por isso, mas logo calou a boca.

O vocalista então beijou a lateral do picolé, todo o caminho até a base. E enquanto estava voltando para cima, distribuiu beijos com a boca mais aberta, e uma língua rosa deslizava de vez em quando para fora. Quando ele chegou à ponta, ele finalmente levou a 'cabeça' do picolé para dentro da boca e chupou forte. Ele podia sentir Reita ficando tenso sob suas mãos que estavam nos quadris do baixista. O vocalista sentia que ele já tinha feito o bastante provocando, e começou a descer a boca pelo picolé, tocando-o com a parte interna de suas bochechas.

"Mmm ..." O loiro menor gemeu quando levou sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, sugando com toda sua força. Ele estava fazendo sons que estavam deixando o baixista ofegante. O vocalista sorriu maliciosamente ao redor do doce gelado.

Reita lutou contra o desejo de querer se empurrar para o interior da boca ávida de Ruki, mas se refreou a tempo. Ele também estava muito agradecido por ambas as suas mãos estarem plantadas em frente a braguilha, porque havia uma proeminente saliência se formando.

Uruha agarrou com força a mão de Aoi quando ele mordeu um dedo de sua mão livre. Kai continuou a olhar de boca aberta. Ninguém poderia negar o fato de que todos estavam excitados pelo pequeno show que Ruki estava oferecendo.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, o vocalista se arrastou para trás, revelando um palito de picolé vazio. Ele beijou a ponta, e os outros pensaram que aquele era o ato final. Reita quase tropeçou para trás mas o Ruki o segurou pelo quadril um pouco mais apertado.

"Esperem, ainda não acabei" disse com firmeza. Os olhos de todos ficaram grudados novamente. Ele segurou ambos os pulsos de Reita em cada uma de suas mãos e começou a lamber e sugar o líquido que sobrara no palito. O baixista engoliu em seco como se tentasse segurar um soluço. A sensaçao da língua do homem menor e sua boca ao redor de seus dedos estava insuportável.

Ruki então se afastou novamente e lambeu os lábios. " Mmm Reita-kun, você é delicioso" ele disse em um tom sedutor. Reita caiu para trás na cadeira em que ele tinha se sentado antes. Os outros três membros deixaram sair um fôlego que eles não perceberam que haviam prendido. Kai caiu de costas no chão, segurando o coração acelerado. Uruha e Aoi se penduraram um no outro procurando por apoio. Se um se movesse, o outro desmoronaria.

"Wow..." Aoi finalmente suspirou.

"Yeah..." Uruha concordou. Não precisavam usar muitas palavras para se entenderem um ao outro.

" Certo, Reita-kun, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de usar seu banheiro," Kai disse enquanto se levantava apressado, não esperando uma resposta de Reita. Mas as vozes de Aoi e Uruha o interromperam.

"Peraí, peraí! Kai-kun, eu preciso usar ele também. Deixe eu entrar primeiro. Por favor!" Aoi implorou.

"Eu preciso usar também!" Uruha acrescentou. "Oh, eu tive uma idéia. Eu vou lá com Aoi-kun primeiro. Vai ser rápido, se duas pessoas forem de uma só vez." O guitarrista loiro então segurou o guitarrista moreno pelo pulso, pronto para arrastá-lo para o banheiro. Mas Kai agarrou seu braço e os impediu

"Não, não. _Eu_ disse que iria primeiro, vocês dois podem ir depois!" Kai deu uma corrida até o banheiro, mas os dois guitarristas o seguraram de volta. Eles continuaram a argumentar e disputar incansavelmente, até a voz de Reita interrompê-los.

"Hey! Esta é a _minha_ casa e este é o _meu_ banheiro então _eu_ vou usá-lo primeiro não importa o quê!" Reita declarou quando se levantou empurrando os três que ainda discutiam. Suas bocas se abriram em choque. Eles se viraram para o vocalista, o qual apenas estava de braços cruzados com uma expressão divertida.

Uruha se virou para Aoi e sorriu. "Nós podemos usar o quarto dele, sabia..." Ele sussurrou para o outro. Aoi sorriu e acernou com a cabeça rapidamente. O loiro então arrastou o moreno na direção do quarto de Reita.

" Ei! Mas e eu?" Kai gritou para eles, mas eles já tinham ido a muito tempo e fecharam a porta com uma batida. Ele se virou então para Ruki, perguntando a ele com os olhos o que fazer. Ruki simplesmente deu de ombros.

O vocalista se assustou um pouco quando ele sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso. Havia uma mensagem de Reita. O loiro logo a abriu para lê-la.

'Ei, fique depois que os outros sairem'.

- Akira'

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Ruki sorriu maliciosamente enquanto fechava o telefone e repôs ele no bolso encarando a porta fechada do banheiro. "Missão cumprida".

¹ - Esta parte resolvemos deixar assim mesmo pois se trata de uma brincadeira que existe em muitos lugares e com vários nomes diferentes, dependendo da região. Acho que desta forma todos podem entender do que se trata.

**Nota da Autora²**: Eu sempre faço o Ruki tão danadinho XD E eu to començando a criar uma queda por escrever coisas realmente pervertidas, então com sorte eu vou escrever mais coisas assim.

**N/T¹:** Eu realmente gostei de traduzir isso...hohoho Me diz que o Ruki não está demais nessa fic? Fora que eu rolei de rir imaginando toda a cena, me deu pena do Reita...Ruki foi sádico, mas quem mandou mexerem com ele, né?

**N/T²:** O que vocês acharam da fic? Realmente gostaria de saber se curtiram tanto quanto eu curti ao ler, até porque esta fic é uma de várias da 'série do picolé' então preciso saber o que estão achando para que eu traduza todas as outras Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos e assim eu poderei traduzí-los para a autora, que tenho certeza, ficará bastante feliz ao recebêlos, então...Não se acanhem! Hehehe bjos a todos XD


End file.
